A Special Trip To The City
by love a sexy trash can
Summary: Happy birthday, Kairocksrainbow! Enjoy! *Before reading, please read Cinderfern's birthday story that she made for me* All readers, please wish KRR a happy birthday in the reviews! ;)


**Happy birthday, Kairocksrainbow! :D Hope you love it! ;)**

* * *

Jackie walked around through New Ninjago City- well, not exactly walking. More like tripping over her own feet while swooning over a picture of Kai. Jackie's friend Kelly met the Fire Ninja and she couldn't help but being a little jealous. Of course, not paying attention led to Jackie tripping off stone stairs of the Titanium Ninja's memorial. Jackie remembered it well, only because Kai spoke. A warm trickle fell down Jackie's left temple and the left corner of her lip.

 _Damn. Could this day get any better?_

"Hey, you all right?" A strong yet gentle voice said and a firm and scarred hand held out for Jackie's.

 _Hey, I... know that voice._ Jackie looked up, the Sun in her eyes. That still didn't prevent her from seeing the handsome face of... " _Kai?_ " Jackie hesitanted, scared if her mind was just playing tricks and it was just some man with spiked hair. But who else could have the stylish, unique and strangely natural spikes with or without hair gel? Only the Fire Ninja.

"Ha, you even recognize with my civilian clothes? And I'm a Ninja. And you are?" Without her notice, Kai somehow brought Jackie up to her feet and brought her body closer to his.

"J-Jackie. I-I can't believe it! My most favorite Ninja is actually talking to me!"

"And why wouldn't I? You have a beautiful face. You have spirit, just like a young girl I met months back. I think her name was Kelly."

"Hey, she's my friend! So she _wasn't_ lying! I-" But when Jackie turned her back, Kai already left. But not before leaving a small piece of paper in Jackie's hand.

 _Meet me here at 6. See ya there._

 _-Kai_

* * *

Jackie arrived five minutes before 6. The moon was already rising and she started to shiver from the cold. The moment the second hand touched the 12, Kai hugged his warm body against the smaller girl's frame.

"I'm glad you showed up. I was worried you wouldn't."

"Kai, it's you. Of _course_ I would come." A long pause followed, with the only sounds of people chatting and leaving the park. It was only when everything was completely quiet when Jackie heard Kai humming and his foot tapping to a silent beat that only he could hear.

"Huh. Sorry, I just have a love for music. I'm sorry if I bothered you-"

"Kai, I don't care what you love, as long as you do it to keep yourself happy. Besides," Jackie let a dramatic pause follow before continuing. "I think you have a voice." Kai smirked at Jackie's words.

"Oh c'mon. I'm not _that_ great, but if you insist." Kai pulled out his phone and scrolled through numerous whatever-he-was-looking-for. Finally, he stopped and clicked on one. The music sounded to have the same beat that Kai had done earlier.

 _"So I got my boots on,_

 _Got the right amount of leather._

 _And I'm doing me up with a black color liner._

 _And I'm working my strut,_

 _But I know it don't matter._

 _All we need in this world_

 _Is some love._

 _There's a thin line_

 _Between the dark side,_

 _And the light side, baby tonight._

 _It's a struggle,_

 _Gotta rumble,_

 _Tryin' to find it."_

Jackie clapped along to Kai singing. She knew he was good, but nothing could beat his voice! Sadly, the song- "If I Had You", by Adam Lambert, Kai said- ended too quickly. But Kai wanted to keep Jackie happy, just like Kelly.

 _"LET'S GO!_

 _I'm dressing up for tonight,_

 _Don't need no list, no invite._

 _I'm here to dance, dance._

 _Da-da-dance, dance._

 _We headed straight for the bar._

 _One drink became many more._

 _We're here to dance, dance._

 _Da-da-dance, dance._

 _Movin', movin'._

 _I feel the vibe,_

 _It's getting loud, yeah!_

 _Movin', movin'._

 _And now the club is overcrowded."_

Jackie knew this song pretty well enough to sing the parts DEV sang in "Hotter Than Fire", by Eric Saade. That song finished up too fast as well, but Jackie was so swelled up with happiness that it would have lasted her entire life. "Thanks Kai. That felt so special."

"I sang for your friend, too. It was Immortals. You, Kelly, and my sister are really the only ones whho actually know I can sing."

"What about when you entered the Ninjago Talent Show with your brothers?"

"Heh, I made sure I seemed bad. Heck, I could harmony all by myself if I can get that chance! Now, let's check your cut." Kai swept away Jackie's loose brown strands of hair. "Okay, small scars, but they'll go away. Eventually. Unlike this one," Kai pointed at his left eye, which had a single scar cut through his eyebrow and two on the bottom dragging to his left temple. "which have been there since I was a little kid! Trust me, you don't want blood in your eye."

"I trust you Kai. I always have."

"You're really sweet Jackie. Oh, one more thing." Kai grabbed Jackie's shoulders and brought her whole body to his chest. He leaned down and planted a warm kiss on Jackie's forehead. "Happy birthday." And he left.

* * *

 **Happy B-Day! XD Jackie is _you_ , KRR. :D Did you really think I would forget? I worte your birthday on my calendar! XD**

 **Wrote this all in one sitting.**

 **Everyone wish "Happy Birthday" for Kairocksrainbow! ;)**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **Kai's Girlfriend**


End file.
